Santa Jr
by anny385
Summary: Tony isn't who he pretends to be. Actually, he's the son of Santa.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Tony has a nice family in this fic and his Mom is alive.

Santa Jr.

Anthony DiNozzo Junior loved the Christmas season. He loved the lights, the decorations, the smiles on people's faces and the kindness of strangers around this time. He had almost always had the week before and after Christmas off work to be with his family at the North Pole. The only time that he didn't was when he was a rookie and when he moved to other states and especially the first year at NCIS. He loved helping out his family during Christmas. He knew it wasn't much since it was essentially almost done, but he loved it anyways. Once in a while he had went with his father to deliver presents and it was fun. He often wondered what his teammates and Gibbs would say if they found out that he was actually Santa Jr. and was magical. He never told anybody who he really was. He wore a mask that fooled everyone and that's the way he liked it.

He watched as the first flakes of snowfall from the clouds above and he smiled as he made his way towards the stores to buy his last present for everyone. He had already gotten presents for McGee, Ziva, Gibbs, Ducky, Jimmy, Gibbs and all he needed was Abby's present and he knew what he wanted to get her. Finally he was done with his shopping and all he needed was to get home and wrap his presents. Although he knew that he could use his magic to wrap the presents, but he liked to do it himself. He took out the wrapping paper out of the hall closet, got the ribbons, scissors, tape and tags. He wrapped each one and then put the tags on them after he had written on them. He put them under the tree, so that he could take them in tomorrow.

The next day he whistled a Christmas carol as he made his way towards his chair and put the presents he brought with him and put them on each desk. He then turned on the computer and put his backpack near his desk and got up again. He needed to deliver Jimmy, Ducky and Abby's presents too. He sat Abby's on her worktable and took the other two left to Autopsy where he put them down on the desk then went back to the bullpen.

Gibbs was already there and waiting for the others to get in too.

"Morning DiNozzo."

"Morning, Gibbs."

"I signed your leave papers."

"Thank you." He grinned and sat down to begin his workday. He watched as his teammates came in and look at their presents. They told him that they would open them later. A minute later a call came in and a case came in. They each grabbed their gear and made their way towards the car.

A week later they had finished their case and did their reports and turned them in. Tony said goodbye to the team and told them Merry Christmas and made his way towards the elevator. He made his way home and changed into comfortable clothes and packed his bag and then after that he disappeared.

He reappeared in his old bedroom he had when he was growing up in the North Pole. He put his clothes away and them made his way to the doorway and stepped out into the hallway. His Mom and Dad were in the toy workshop where all the elves were getting ready for Christmas.

"Mom and Dad."

"Tony, it's so good to see you, son." His parents said as they hugged him. Later that day he would help bake cookies for his father and the elves, but right now he watched the elves work making the finishing touches that they needed to do. He then got up and went to the reindeers stall. He loved petting and talking to the reindeer. He often helped with feeding them and brushing them. He stopped, petted and talked to each one. After he was done he went back inside and washed his hands and found his Mom in the kitchen. He helped with the cookies and when they were done he put them on the cooling sheets. They also made hot chocolate and when the other cookies were cooled and put on the plates he helped carry them out and into the workshop.

The workshop had Christmas lights twinkling around the whole wall with bits of green fir wreaths around too. He watched as the elves stopped working and make their way towards the cookies and hot chocolate. They talked and ate while they took their break. Even his parents also ate and drank.

"It's good to see you, son."

"It's good to be here,"

"I see you already made your way to see the Reindeer."

"Yes, I had to see them." They both looked at each other and smiled. They knew how much Tony liked the Reindeer.

Finally it was Christmas Eve and it was time for his Dad to make his journey to deliver the presents.

"Come on, son. Help me out."

Tony smiled as he got dressed for the cold weather and made his way towards the sleigh. The last Reindeer was finally in place and it was time for them to take off. He smiled as the sleigh took off and when his Dad was done he yelled into the night air.

"Merry Christmas one and all."

The End


	2. Team Finds Out

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: The team find out about Tony being Santa Jr.

Santa Jr.

Tony was grabbing his bag and made his way towards the elevators. He walked by the Christmas tree that was standing there. He had already put toys in the bin that was beside the tree. He had done it one day that he had been there at night. He smiled at the tree and the overflowing bin that was filled with toys. He pushed the elevator button and stepped into it as the doors opened. He had already his time off papers turned in and signed. He was happy that it was Christmas once again. He had always loved it when it was time for Christmas. He remembered when he was only twelve years old and he had for the first time went with his Dad as he delivered Christmas presents to houses. It was the best day of his young life and sometimes he went with him.

He went home and packed his clothes and other things and went to the North Pole where his family was already getting ready for Christmas. He grinned as his father bent over the workbench helping with one of the elves. His father straightened and looked towards his son.

"You made it." His father smiled, walked towards him and hugged his son.

"Got my time off papers signed off and everything." He hugged his father back. "I'm going to put my things in my bedroom."

His father nodded and watched as his son made his way to his room and then come back out going to the kitchen.

"Hi. Mom. I'm ready to help with the cookies."

"I'm so glad you made it once again." His Mom smiled and hugged her son.

With the cookies done and the hot chocolate already in the mugs they made their way towards the workshop. The elves stopped working and made their way towards the cart. Tony's favorite elf was named Sebastian. He had told him everything about his work, what it was like for him in the various police stations and at NCIS. After eating cookies and drinking chocolate he made his way towards the Reindeer and talked to each one of them and petted them. He fed them too when he saw the empty feeding bins.

-0-0-0-0-

Gibbs had been trying to call Tony's cell phone, but he couldn't get him to pick up. He watched as McGee tried to track his cell phone and told him that it was at home. He told the team to gear up and they made their way towards Tony's apartment. Gibbs saw Tony's Mustang in its place. He knew that Tony was off on leave, but this case needed all of them. He unlocked the door, which he had gotten the keys from Tony the first week of him working at NCIS.

He began in Tony's bedroom while McGee checked the other bedroom and Ziva checked the other bathroom. Tony wasn't there and they wondered what happened to him.

"Tony's not here, Gibbs." Ziva yelled out to Gibbs who was still in Tony's room. He had just walked out of Tony's bathroom and was walking to the bedroom door. He wondered where Tony was and if he was okay.

"Let's go. We'll see if we can get Tony on his cell again. Something made each of the team turn around and they were all surprised as Tony materialized in front of them.

-0-0-0-0-

It was time for him to go home and rest before he had to go back to work. He often felt a little sad leaving his family, but he knew he had a job to do and he loved doing what he did. He grabbed his bag after packing it and then made his way towards his parents and hugged each of them and said his goodbye's. He disappeared and reappeared in his living room where Gibbs, Ziva and McGee were staring at him.

"Hey, Boss."

Gibbs couldn't talk for a minute as he stared at his Agent as he had appeared in front of them. "Tony, did you just appear in front of our eyes."

"Yes, I did." Tony stared at Gibbs.

"Where were you?"

Tony though for a minute and finally spoke. He really hadn't planned on letting the team know that his Dad was Santa and he was his son. He knew that he had to tell them the truth. "I was helping my Dad with his work."

"What does your Dad do?" Asked Ziva.

"My Dad's Santa. He takes presents go children."

"That's a good one, Tony." Laughed McGee.

"It's true. I was helping my Dad and Mom."

"You're Mother's dead."

"No, that was just a cover story, Ziva. My Mother is very much alive."

"Tony you are lying."

"No, I'm not. I can take you there if you want."

"Go ahead." Ziva dared his teammate.

They all disappeared and reappeared in the warehouse where his father was watching the elves. The elves were in the workshop cleaning up. The team all looked around in wonder. They took in the tree by the door, the workshop benches and tables and the elves working.

"Dad, I'm really sorry, but I know that they wouldn't stop hounding me if I didn't tell them the truth."

"It's okay, son."

"Hello, Jethro, Ziva and Tim. It's a very nice to see you."

"Is this true?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, it's very true Ziva."

"Why don't you show them the Reindeer and then you can go see your Mom." Tony nodded and made his way towards the Reindeer stables.

"These are my Dad's Reindeer. He only uses them on Christmas Eve."

"Can I pet them?" McGee looked around in wonder.

"Of course. I love coming here and tending to the Reindeer when I can. I talk to them and pet them and sometimes I brush them and feed them too."

They went back to the house and walked to the kitchen was where his Mom was making bread.

"Hi, Mom. I'm sorry, but I know that they wouldn't let up and I had to tell them the truth and bring them here."

"It's okay, son." She said as she smiled at her son and looked at the team. "Hello, Jethro, Ziva and Tim. I hope you had a wonderful trip up here."

"We did."

"Good. Did Tony show you the Reindeer stable?"

"Yes, he did. I loved seeing the Reindeer." McGee said still looking around in wonder. He remembered when he was a child and wished for Christmas presents from Santa and now here he was in his home.

"Yes they are a good group of Reindeer and Tony likes them too. I see him sometimes taking care of them when he's here."

"Would all of you like to stay for dinner? It will just be the six of us at the table."

They all looked at Tony as she asked that question. "They would love it, Mom. What do you want me to do?"

"I'll tell you when I need help, Tony. Go to the living room and watch a movie."

"Okay, Mom." He said as he led the team to the living room and picked out a movie and they all settled down and watched the movie.

"Tony, can you come help me?" His Dad was already there and he was watching the movie too.

"Sure, Mom." He said as he got up and went into the kitchen. They began putting dinner together and they both talked about different things like movies and what else he's been doing.

As it was almost done Tony began setting the table and then went back to the living room and finished watching the movie. His Mom called everyone to dinner. They were eating salad, lasagna and garlic bread.

When it was finally time to go they all thanked the DiNozzo's and they were all invited to come back during Christmas time and they even invited Abby, Jimmy and Ducky. They said that they would all be back next year.

The End


	3. Abby, Jimmy and Ducky Find Out

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This time Abby, Ducky and Jimmy go to the North Pole. Changed a few lines of the last chapter.

Santa Jr.

It was the next year and it was almost Christmas time. He still loved Christmas and everything that had to do with Christmas. He settled down in his chair in the bullpen after printing his report. He found a folder and put it inside and went back to Gibbs desk and sat it down. He had already put in his leave request, but this time so did Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, Abby, Ducky and Jimmy. Vance had given all of them a Christmas present of letting them have the week off before and after Christmas this year. He was glad that they were off work and another team was going to be working for them. He had already given his presents to everyone and everybody liked what they gave him. He also loved what they gave him this Christmas. He had told everyone to meet at his apartment tomorrow and don't forget to pack to leave. Abby, Jimmy and Ducky had no clue at what was happening, but they were happy to be invited along with the rest of the team. Gibbs, McGee and Ziva couldn't wait to go back to the North Pole.

Abby, Ducky and Jimmy were the first to make their way towards Tony's apartment and be invited inside. Abby asked where they were going, but Tony told them to wait until the rest of the team arrived. The doorbell rang and he opened it up to the smiling faces of McGee and Ziva along with Gibbs.

"I can't wait Tony." McGee said as the door was closed.

Tony smiled at McGee's enthusiasm. He looked around and saw that everyone was packed and ready to go.

"I promised Abby that I would tell them where they were going, but not before you arrived." He turned to Abby, Ducky and Jimmy. "I'm not really who I pretend to be. I'm actually Santa's son. Every Christmas I go up to the North Pole and help with everything. I go a week before and the week after Christmas. I sometimes go with my Dad to help deliver presents and have on occasion delivered them too."

"Tony, you know my rule. Don't lie to Abby."

"It's true, Abby." Replied McGee. "Last year Gibbs called us to go with him to Tony's apartment because of his gut. We all turned around and saw that Tony appeared in front of us. He told us who he really was and then took us to the North Pole. I got to pet the Reindeer."

"It's true then."

"Yes, Abby it's true." Replied Tony.

"Oh, I can't wait." Abby said hopping up and down and then hugged Tony.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes" Everyone replied at once.

They all disappeared luggage and all and they reappeared inside the workshop. "This is the workshop. I wanted to show this to you first. We will go to the house later and then to the Reindeer stable, so you can see them."

They all watched as the Elves rushed around getting the toys ready and doing everything to make sure that they would be done on time. He watched as his father looked up from what he was doing and spot them.

"Tony, I'm glad you made it and I'm glad that you brought your friends along." His father said as he walked up to the group and hugged his son.

"It's good to see you again Gibbs, McGee and Ziva." He too hugged them. "Hello, Abby, Donald and Jimmy." Hugging them as well.

"I can't believe that Tony is actually Santa Jr."

"He will also take over for me, but that won't be for a long time." He said and stepped back. "Let's go to the house everyone." He said and walked out the door and the rest of the team picked their bags up and followed Tony's Dad. The snow was on the ground and the flakes could be seen falling onto the ground.

They stepped into the house and Abby, Ducky and Jimmy looked around in surprise. It was nice and homey. The fireplace was on and the living room was warm, but not too hot. Just then Tony's Mom walked out of the kitchen and saw that she had company.

"Tony." She grinned at her son and gave him a hug. "Jethro, Tim and Ziva, so glad that you could make it back this year." She said as she hugged them too. "Abby, Donald and James so glad that you could make it." She said as she introduced herself and hugged them too.

She turned to her son again. "Tomorrow we will bake the cookies and make the hot chocolate. Today all of you can just rest. There's room for all of you, so you can have your own rooms. There's a room off the kitchen where you can watch movies, or play games. Why don't you give Abby, Donald and James a tour of our home, workshop and Reindeer stables?"

"Okay, Mom. I will do that after we go set up their rooms." He turned to the team. "Come on guys." He said as he picked up his bag and went upstairs and showed them their rooms. Tony put his bag on the bed and stepped out into the hallway where the rest of the team was. "Okay, let's take a tour." Tony said.

"I know we already had the tour, but can we come with you?" Tim asked.

"Sure, come on." He showed them the rest of the rooms, the kitchen and the rec room where there was a huge big screen where a DVD player was hooked up along with an X-Box with a Kinect. Along the wall were games, books and DVD's in the many bookshelves. "You can take a book and read it in your room if you want to." Tony said as he showed them everything. They went outside and he took them to the workshop and they took a tour of what the elves were doing then they went into the stables.

"As I told Gibbs, McGee and Ziva this is one of my favorite places to be. I love feeding and taking care of the Reindeer."

"Can I pet one of them?" Asked Abby who was looking around in wonder.

"Go ahead Abby. If any of you want to pet them go ahead." He watched as Jimmy walked up to one of the Reindeer and petted one and he could see him smile. Even Ducky petted one of the Reindeer and Tony was surprised that even Gibbs petted one too. He didn't do that last time he was here. He was happy that everybody seemed to be having a good time.

Tony also went up to one of the Reindeer and petted one of them and even began brushing him. He watched as the others were still with the Reindeer that they had stepped in front of. When Tony was done he watched them a little bit more and told them that they should go back to the house.

"Can we come back?" Asked Abby and Tim.

"Of course you can." Tony replied and they all followed Tony back to the house. The smells from the kitchen smelled really good.

Tony made his way towards the kitchen. "It smells good, Mom."

"Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours. Go make yourselves at home. Go read a book, or watch a movie, or even go play a game." She said as she looked at the team.

"Okay, Mom."

They ate and after that they watched a movie and then they all went to bed.

-0-0-0-0-

The next day they had a great breakfast of pancakes, bacon, eggs and orange juice. They walked around for a bit and then Tony and the team went back into the house. Tony went into the kitchen to help his Mom with the cookies. Abby and Ziva wanted to help too and they did. When the cookies were done and cooled they stared on the hot chocolate and loaded it onto the cart to take them to the workshop. After that was done they also ate a couple of cookies and drank hot chocolate. After that they also helped in the workshop. Tony and the rest of them helped with the toys and then put them in boxes and then wrapped them.

It was finally Christmas Eve and the toys were put into the big red sack and put into the sleigh. The Reindeer was put into the harness and they walked to the front of the workshop where Santa came out and stepped into the sleigh and Tony was wrapped warmly into a red suit and sat next to his Dad. His Dad handed over the reigns to his son and they took off.

Tony and his Dad got home pretty late the next day and both of them made it to their own rooms and went to sleep. Tony woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He grabbed his bathroom kit and made his way towards the bathroom and took a shower. After that he went downstairs and greeted his teammates and had brunch. After that they made their way towards the workshop and helped clean up the mess.

The next day they helped making a couple of the toys again, but this time it was a little slower and not as rushed as last week. Finally it was time for them to go. Tony hugged his parents and promised to come back next year. They invited the whole team back again and they said they would try to make it back. They finally disappeared and reappeared back in Tony's apartment.

"Thank you, Tony. I had lots of fun. I hope I can go next year too." Abby said

"You're welcome. I'm glad you had fun."

"Thank you, Tony for inviting me." Ducky and Jimmy said at once.

"You're Welcome. I'm so glad that you could make it."

They said their goodbyes and left Tony to be on his own. Tony was truly glad that they all had a good time in the North Pole and he was looking forward to bringing them back."

Tony put a DVD in the DVD player and lay down on the couch. He was going to rest, so that he could be rested when he went back to work. He didn't even make it to the end of the movie as his eyes slipped shut and he fell asleep.

The End


End file.
